Rani
Rani is the deuteragonist of the second half of the third and last season of The Lion Guard. She is the daughter of Sahasi and Ananda, the older sister of Baliyo, the niece of Surak and Nirmala, the granddaughter of Janna, the wife of Kion, the sister-in-law of Kiara and the daughter-in-law of Simba and Nala. She is so the leader of the Night Pride and the Queen of the Tree of Life. She is voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee, who also portrayed Andi Mack. Appearance Rani is a young lioness with brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Rani is a pure-hearted lioness who will never let anything go wrong at the Tree of Life even if it makes her quite suspicious of strangers. Initially, she was suspicious of Kion after he had used the roar against her brother but after he apologized for doing so, Rani to accept his apology and relationship improved. History The Tree of Life Rani first appears with the Night Pride when Ullu warns of the presence of strangers in the canyon separating the tree of life. Hardly arrived, the Pride is blocked by a landslide caused by Bunga that forces them to go up. Rani's brother, Baliyo scores the Lion Guard and believes in how to talk about Kion, that they do not come in peace and attacks, despite the protest of his sister who is then forced to order the Night Pride to fight back. Rani attacks Fuli who avoids her attacks and tries to convince her that this is only a misunderstanding but Rani does not believe her. After Kion is used the Roar of Elders against Baliyo, Rani gets angry and pins Kion on the ground and require to know who he is. During her interrogation, Rani calls the guard a threat for the tree of life even though Kion tries to explain but Rani considers his actions to speak for him. Fuli approaches the lioness and assures her that they do not want to hurt anyone. At first reluctant, Rani lets Kion pick himself up before the lion shows up and explains that they are done a long way to reach the tree for help. Rani refuses to give them access to the tree because she considers Kion to be a danger to his haibtants before telling him that neither he nor his friends will be welcome in the tree and then orders them to leave. Rani and Night Pride then return home and after checking that his brother is fine, Rani goes to see her grandmother, Jenna the Queen of the Tree of Life, to tell her about their recent altercations with the guard. Jenna advises her to let Kion and his friends enters, although Rani and the pride do not think it's a good idea. The lioness then speaks to her deceased parents in the sky who advises her to listen to her grandmother because she is very wise. Finally convinced, Rani and Pride leave to find the Lion Guard but to their surprise, they have not moved since their confrontation. Kion approaches Rani and apologizes for the way he used the Roar and accepts to not be welcome to the tree but begs her to let Ono go, who needs to be cured of the eyes. More to accepting for Ono, Rani accepts that Kion and the others come to the Tree of Life with them. The guard then follows the Night Pride and when the cheek rises, they finally see the tree and Rani welcomes them. The River of Patience Little Old Ginterbong Poa the Destroyer Long Live the Queen Rani, Kion, and the Night Pride find out that Queen Janna is dying, after Janna passes away, Kion went to comfort Rani, devastated that her grandmother died. The Lake of Reflection The Triumph of the Roar Journey to the Pride Lands Return to the Pride Lands Gallery Images Rani Render.png Rani_Kion2.jpg|Rani confronting Kion Tumblr f5d5cdaf591e98cf1d9f9cbbf93c2eff cad414eb 1280.jpg|Rani with Janna and The Lion Guard Rani Kion.jpg Kion and Rani.jpg|Rani and Kion smiling at each other Rani Cry.jpg|Rani being comforted by Kion after Janna's death Rani New Queen.jpg|Rani and Makini We're_of_the_Same_Pride.jpg Rani x Kion (1).png Rani x Kion (2).png Journey_to_the_Pride_Lands_(1).jpg Kion Rani Joke1.jpg Kion Rani Joke2.jpg Kion Rani Same Pride.jpg Rani_and_Kion_as_King_and_Queen_of_the_Tree_of_Life.jpg Kion Rani Last Scene.jpg|Kion and Rani roar together at the coronation. Trivia *Rani is the first queen by blood in all the franchise of the Lion King. Sarabi and Nala became queen by marriage while Kiara is not yet queen. *Rani has been described by her voice actress as a strong female leader. *In interview with her voice actress reveals that she is the leader of the Night Pride. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Remorseful Category:Tomboys Category:Guardians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Orphans